This invention relates to drip pans, and particularly to a pan for attachment to the underside of a vehicle for collecting and retaining drippings.
Large amounts of oils, vehicle fluids, metal particles, and other unsightly and hazardous substances are deposited daily onto the nation's streets, roads, highways, and parking surfaces from cars and trucks. These substances are washed into the nation's waterways or are evaporated into the air. They deteriorate the surfaces on which they collect.
It has been proposed in the past to mount a pan under the engine of a vehicle to collect the drippings. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,884 issued Mar. 28, 1972, for "Oil Drip Guard". While the drip guard of this patent will collect drippings, it contains no mechanism to retain those drippings.